<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Marry Him by oghenefejiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401272">Don't Marry Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oghenefejiro/pseuds/oghenefejiro'>oghenefejiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>denim au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Low-key angsty, amylaurie, established rini, gina is a caswell tease, little women - Freeform, minor rini (sorry), platonic portwell, rina angst, rina x amylaurie tease, second love prophecy, slowburnnnn, soulmatism yup yup, that slp slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oghenefejiro/pseuds/oghenefejiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“hey, not to intrude on ‘date night’ but you can do better than ej.” ricky said to her, moving to ej’s seat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E.J. Caswell &amp; Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen &amp; Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>denim au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Marry Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to stop my denim au on twitter but I'm going to post the written parts that I planned here instead</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>gina waited at the airport for ej to pick her up. she spent her winter break with her mom and she was nervous about coming back to east high. her mom couldn’t be there with her because she had to get to work. gina was a pro at the new school thing, but she had never done the going back to an old school thing. the only two people that knew she was coming back were ej and ashlyn, who had welcomed her into their family with open arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she finally spotted ej with a piece of purple cardboard with </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘porter’</span>
  </em>
  <span> written all over it. when he saw her, he greeted her with a big hug. “</span>
  <b>gina!</b>
  <span>” he exclaimed, “</span>
  <b>i’m so glad you're back.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>i missed you too, caswell.</b>
  <span>” she hugged him back. “</span>
  <b>even if it was only two weeks.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ej rolled his eyes in response. “</span>
  <b>you love me.</b>
  <span>” gina just laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>by the way, thank you for picking me up. and for buying my plane ticket to come back.</b>
  <span>” she said to him, as he took her bags from beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>gina, it’s no problem, seriously.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they walked to the car together. they had been driving for a while — the only sounds being the radio, other cars on the highway, and the occasional small talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>gina’s mind was full of thoughts, she couldn’t be bothered to make any actual conversation. she was wondering how everyone would take her return. and by everyone she meant one boy in particular — ricky bowen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she hadn’t spoken a word to ricky since opening night right before he chose nini over her and she was kind of anxious to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>are you okay, gina?</b>
  <span>” ej asked the girl beside him, who was fidgeting with her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>i’m just nervous, i guess.</b>
  <span>” she tried to laugh it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>you didn’t tell him, did you?</b>
  <span>” ej was the only one knew what went down between ricky and gina. he knew how she felt after opening night and he knew that she was trying to run away from her problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>tell who what?</b>
  <span>” gina acted confused even though she knew exactly what ej was talking about — and he knew it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>you didn't tell ricky that you were staying.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>in my defense, i didn’t tell anyone.</b>
  <span>” she admitted. “</span>
  <b>and besides, i have a week until i have to see him when school starts</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>actually,</b>
  <span>” ej started, “</span>
  <b>nini’s going away party is tonight at ashlyn’s house.</b>
  <span>” he told gina, trying not to make eye contact with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>nini’s going away party?</b>
  <span>” gina said under her breath, “</span>
  <b>she's going to that boarding school?</b>
  <span>” she asked ej.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>yup,</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>and she leaves tomorrow?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>yup,</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>and you didn’t bother to tell me all of this before?</b>
  <span>” she turned in her seat to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>i didn’t think it was important.</b>
  <span>” he said, finally making eye contact with her, grinning at her sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>do we have to go?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>gina, nini is our friend.we have to go and support her.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>she’s literally not friends with either of us.</b>
  <span>” gina scoffed, “</span>
  <b>you’re her ex boyfriend and i’m—</b>
  <span>” she trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>you're what?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>i’m not sure where nini and i stand.</b>
  <span>” gina explained. the events from last semester flashed before her eyes –– wonder-studies, homecoming, thanksgiving, opening night.  “</span>
  <b>but i don’t want to go.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>it’s a bit too late for that now.</b>
  <span>” ej said, pulling into ashlyn’s driveway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>i just don’t want to see nini be all lovey-dovey with the first boy i’ve ever liked.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>and here i was thinking you made me take you to homecoming because you had a crush on me.</b>
  <span>” ej joked, getting out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>gina rolled her eyes. “</span>
  <b>get over yourself,</b>
  <span>” she joined him and they both walked to the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>you’re breaking my heart, porter.</b>
  <span>” ej said, clutching his chest. gina punched him lightly on the arm and rang the doorbell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ej walked into the house and announced his arrival. “</span>
  <b>i’m here,</b>
  <span>” he said. he pushed gina in front of him and said “</span>
  <b>and i come bearing gifts.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>gina!</b>
  <span>” everyone yelled, running up to the girl who was standing by the door frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>what are you doing here?</b>
  <span>” big red asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>i couldn’t let our leading lady leave without saying goodbye.</b>
  <span>” gina gave nini a big hug. “</span>
  <b>i can’t believe you’re going to denver.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>are you back for good?</b>
  <span>” carlos asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>yes!</b>
  <span>” she gave him a big smile. “</span>
  <b>my mom talked with ashlyn’s parents and they said i could stay here for the rest of the school year.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>i finally have someone that can perform my choreography properly.</b>
  <span>” carlos shaded the crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>gina noticed the only person who hadn’t greeted her was the boy holding his girlfriend’s hand. he was standing close enough to the group that no one would question his weird behavior but far enough that he didn’t have to talk to the girl he left just three weeks prior. gina gave him a small smile and continued to catch up with everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>we should have our last full cast movie night.</b>
  <span>” kourtney suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>yeah, we should,</b>
  <span>” seb piped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>what movie should we watch?</b>
  <span>” ashlyn asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>little women</em>
  </b>
  <b>!</b>
  <span>” nini exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>i don’t really want to see </b>
  <b>
    <em>little women</em>
  </b>
  <b> right now.</b>
  <span>” gina said. that movie brought some bad memories that she didn’t really want to revisit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>gina passing up an opportunity to see t chalamet!</b>
  <span>” ashlyn gasped. “</span>
  <b>what has the world come to?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>gina does have a thing for skinny white boys with curly hair.</b>
  <span>” ej mumbled beside her. luckily for gina, the only response he got was gina’s elbow in his rib cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>okay, fine. we can watch </b>
  <b>
    <em>little women</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
  <span>” gina gave in to her friend's pestering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they all watched the movie with occasional comments. gina caught nini saying “</span>
  <b>it’s so sad how jo and laurie didn’t end up together.</b>
  <span>” to ricky. she rolled her eyes. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>of course she would say that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>then the scene came –– the one that gina had been dreading since they started watching the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...i might as well stay and plague you a little longer.” laurie said, looking at amy who was sketching in her sketchpad.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>gina watched the scene intently, taking in every word passed between amy and laurie, trying to hold back her tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“don’t marry him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that was the final straw. the memories from homecoming flooded her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“hey, not to intrude on ‘date night’ but you can do better than ej.” ricky said to her, moving to ej’s seat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>gina walked out of the room, with tears falling down her face, not making a sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ricky was watching her throughout the whole scene. he was conflicted on whether he should go after her or stay with his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>is gina okay?</b>
  <span>” nini asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>i’ll check on her.</b>
  <span>” ej said, getting up to find his friend crying on the staircase. “</span>
  <b>you good, porter?</b>
  <span>” he asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>yeah, i’m fine. i was just texting my mom.</b>
  <span>” gina said, trying to compose herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>your face was in your hands.</b>
  <span>” ej replied, skeptically. “</span>
  <b>what’s really wrong, gina?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>i’m just tired of pretending that i’m fine with everything. i don’t want to be anyone's second choice anymore.</b>
  <span>” she wiped the tears from her eyes, “</span>
  <b>and being here today –– seeing how happy ricky and nini are –– that’s exactly how i feel. i kind of wish i stayed in new york.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>gi, everyone is so happy you’re back. i’ve been going insane all winter break.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“i know, but—”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“but, nothing. anyone who makes you feel like their second choice is just plain dumb. geneveive aurora porter, you are the most talented, funniest, kindest person i know and if ricky can’t see that, then fuck him.</b>
  <span>” ej gave her a hug and she buried her head in his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>not to get all sappy on you–</b>
  <span>” gina turned to face ej.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>you mean more sappy than you already are.</b>
  <span>” ej interrupted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>can you shut up for a second?”</b>
  <span> gina rolled her eyes, “</span>
  <b>i’m trying to pour my heart out to you and all you’re doing is interrupting me.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>okay, carry on.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>not to get all sappy on you, but you’re the best friend i’ve ever had, ej.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“</span>
  <b>same to you too, gigi.</b>
  <span>” ej said, kissing her forehead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>